Circle The Drain
by thepinkdagger
Summary: Revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge. Rated T for language.


_Just a drabble. Reviews are welcomed greatly._

_Disclaimer: Song goes to Katy Perry and characters are RIB's._

* * *

><p><strong>Circle The Drain<strong>

* * *

><p>Furious. Absolutely furious.<p>

The only sound in the hallway was the clicking of her boot heels that were being mashed under her feet with the force that she was using. Normal people would call this stomping, or a rich bitch temper tantrum, but she called this revenge. Pure revenge that would make her feel the triumph she wanted to and watch as that pig crumbled with heart break and sadness. They both knew how this would end. They all did. Quinn flicked her blonde hair out of her eyes, marching into the choir room that was empty, free of any other souls, except for the ones that were crushed under Rachel's talent. Quinn slammed the door and she sat at the piano seat, taking a deep, deep breath. She needed to calm down. Quinn had tried counting to ten with her eyes closed. She'd tried to go to her happy place, but her happy place consisted of being in the arms with the one that she loved and the one who wrecked it all in the deep pits of hell, burning with all her sins. A sadistic smile spread across Quinn's face a the thought. She twisted her torso towards the piano keyboard, plunking out a random note. She hit a few more notes before clearing her throat. The scene that had been in front of her, bringing back the anger that she felt when she entered this room...

_There was a trill of laughter that rang through the empty halls of McKinley. Quinn Fabray had stayed behind for extra help on her Spanish assignment and when she just put her books away, she heard it. And she knew that giggle from anywhere. And she also knew who could make someone giggle like that, for they had been making her do it for a few weeks in secret. Quinn's head tilted to the side and she lightly walked across the freshly cleaned hall, leaving her locker door open. It was hard to make her boots silent on the tiled floors, but she managed to make it across the hall to the science room. _

_Her breathing stopped. Her cheeks got hot, Quinn could feel the pounding of the blood in her ears as it all rushed to her head, making her blush more out of fury than embarrassment. There she watched as Finn Hudson, her secret boyfriend of two weeks, flirt openly in an unlocked classroom with none other than Rachel Berry. Quinn's jaw tightened when she heard Rachel sing a lyric to her new and improved song. So far, it sounded lame. Quinn's arms crossed themselves, she didn't realize that they were until she felt a hot drop of water splash on her skin. Then she realized that she was also crying as well. Fighting off the urge to go in there and murder 'man-hands' herself and leave with a strangled angry cry, Quinn turned away, walking back to her opened locker._

… There it is. The pity that she wanted people to feel for her. She wanted them to feel bad. She needed to feel this certain emotion. It would be all Rachel's fault that this happened. She'd pin it on Rachel for being a home wrecker. People would believe Quinn over Rachel any day. Rachel dated the opposing team. Quinn was only responsible of trusting a dumb boy. Her fingers ghosted past a few keys and she took a deep breath. If she was going to sing this, she would have to practice. Her mind thanked Mr. Schuester for making this week a ballad week in glee club.

x.x.x

The murmur in the room was silenced by Quinn's throat being cleared. The eyes in the room turned themselves to her, giving her their undivided attention. Quinn glanced around the room at the people who were waiting for her to finish what she started. Mercedes, her friend who wasn't supposed to be her friend. She was so caring when Quinn was pregnant, there was no way that she'd ever repay her. Tina and Mike, sitting there so harmlessly in love, it made Quinn want to be sick. Puck. Puck, the boy who knocked her up. This was a song definitely towards him. Lauren, who sat next to Puck, looking her bored, usual self. It didn't phase Quinn in any way. Her eyes passed over Mr. Schue, who was waiting for her to begin. She moved past Santana and Sam, they were just being themselves. Brittany and Artie, waiting next to Mr. Schue for her, looked back into Quinn's eyes. They traveled to the back row where Finn sat. Next to Rachel, of all people. Her expression changed towards him. And his changed to her. This was the moment.

Quinn nodded towards the band, who began to play it as soon as they got the sheet music turned to the right page. The guitar solo began, it was a short one. Quinn let her arms fall from her side; she was hugging herself to gain the confidence to voice her opinion in song. As her arms reached her side, a voice flowed from Quinn's opened mouth, beautiful and angelic. The words of Katy Perry poured out.

"_This is the last time you say, after the last line you break. It's not even a holiday, nothing to celebrate._" She brought her head up dramatically, inhaling again before bringing it back down. Her eyes never looked elsewhere other than her classmates. The poor souls wouldn't know what the message of this song was. Only Finn. Maybe not even. "_You give a hundred reasons why and you say you're gonna try. If I had a nickel for every time, I'd over bank._"

Quinn gripped the pole to the microphone, a total prop only being used for dramatic effect. She even youtubed a few tricks for the microphone pole. "_Thought that I was the exception, I could have re-write your addiction. You could've been the greatest but you'd rather get wasted._" She thought back to the moment in the science room and all the anger was brought back to her. The tempo picked up and Quinn grabbed the handle to the microphone, keeping it on the stand.

"_You fall asleep during foreplay, cause the pills you take are more your forte. I'm not sticking around to watch you go down.._" Quinn leaned forward, deepening her voice as she went. "_Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother._" She noticed how everyone was taken back by her words, including Mr. Schue, but she kept going. "_Can't be your saviour, I don't have the power. I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain. Watch you circle the drain._" She stomped her heel into the ground slightly. "_Watch your circle the drain._"

Quinn tossed her hair around to the beat of the drum, hoping to have the outcome that she didn't care anymore. And it happened. She walked slowly across the room, dragging the microphone as she sang the next verse. "_You say you have to write your rhymes, whatever helps you sleep at night. You've become what you despise,_" She stopped in the middle of the room, her eyes stopping at Finn, "_a stereotype._" She began to drag the stand along with her as she walked to the side of the room. "_You think you're so rock and roll, but you're really just a joke,_" She turned sharply towards the middle of the room, quickly walking as she spit out the next lines. "_Had the world in the palm of your hands,_" Quinn grabbed the microphone and ripped it from the stand, "_But you fucking choked._" She stopped all her movements. "_Should've been my team mate, could've changed your fate. You say that you love me, you won't remember in the morning._"

The brief pause in the song before she belted out the chorus, Quinn stepped on the bottom of the mic stand, pushing the top of it forward and stepped down on the base, watching it move back up. Quinn caught it in her hand and started to sing again. "_You fall asleep during foreplay cause the pills you take are your forte, I'm not sticking around to watch you go down. Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother. Can't be your saviour, I don't have the power. I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain._" Quinn made circle movements as she sang the chorus over again.

"_I'm not gonna watch you circle the drain._" Her voice was the only instrument left at the last note, her chest heaved, Quinn breathing rapidly. She let her hand with the microphone fall to the side and the other one rest on the stand. Tina was the first to clap, followed by everyone else. Mr. Schue stood up and rubbed his forehead in his 'Schue' way.

"Um, very nice, Quinn. The language could have been better, but, very good." Quinn nodded, sitting on the farthest side from Finn. She didn't even have time to look at him, but if she did, she'd see his baffled expression.

"Next week, we'll be looking at actors into singers. The first time you'll actually have paper work to do, too. Don't worry, it's not that hard. I just want your opinion on what you all think of it." He said and the bell rung as soon as he finished. The kids stood up, walking out one by one. The halls was swarmed with kids, all eager to leave and get back to what ever they were doing that was rudely interrupted by their education. Making their way to their lockers, grabbing their stuff and heading through the front doors. The halls cleared quickly. All was quiet. The janitors started to bring out their brooms and head into their assigned classrooms.

Only a faint clicking sound was heard. Clicking and whistling. A certain blonde had her bag over her shoulder and was twirling a house key on a key chain. She let her heels click as loudly as possible, not giving a care in the world. Her hand reached for the door to open it, leaving her voice echoing in the hall as she called out, "_I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain._"


End file.
